Phone Calls
by ReluctantFangirl15
Summary: Karofsky keeps calling Kurt for advice, and Kurt tries to figure out what Karofsky is so afraid of.  Of course, the day that Karofsky is ready to be honest is the day that Blaine answers Kurt's phone.  Karofsky-Kurt-Blaine friendship, Klaine romance.


Title: Phone Calls

Rating: PG-13

Beta: Thanks prosaictragedy!

* * *

><p>The first phone call comes late on a Tuesday night, just before school is about to start for the year. Kurt is getting ready for bed when the sound of <em>Teenage Dream<em> fills his room. He picks up the phone and, not recognizing the number, answers it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"What if…what if I…" a broken voice comes over the line.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kurt asks as he pulls back the sheets on his bed and toes off his slippers.

"What if…after…they treat me like I treated you?"

"Karofsky? Is that you? How did you get my number?" Kurt slowly sits down on his bed, trying to mentally prepare himself for this conversation when he doesn't even know what direction it will go in.

"I…no it's not…I gotta go!" Karofsky spits out.

"No!" Kurt exclaims. "No! Wait! If…if that happens…then there are fourteen members of New Directions who will have your back, just like they had mine. Everything will turn out okay."

He hears the distinct click of Karofsky hanging up the phone on the other end of the line, and he hits the 'end' button on his own phone.

He lets out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, and thinks to himself, _Well, that was bizarre_.

* * *

><p>The second call comes about a week after school starts, when Kurt has nearly forgotten about the first call. His life has been one chaotic whirlwind since the start of his senior year. With Blaine's transfer to McKinley and the normal task of trying to make sure Rachel doesn't take over New Directions, Kurt has had his hands full. Add in Sue trying to wrangle him into the Cheerios again along with having to worry about his boyfriend's wellbeing now that Blaine's decided to try out for the football team, <em>and<em> trying to get PFLAG off the ground, and Kurt's got a full plate.

So the second call is almost as much as a surprise as the first, and it takes Kurt a moment to place the unfamiliar number that appears on his screen. Once he realizes that it's Karofsky calling, he picks up the phone, not really knowing what to expect.

"Hello?"

Kurt's greeting is met with nothing but silence.

"Karofsky?" He tries again.

"What if they beat me up?" comes a soft voice through the speaker.

Kurt suppresses the urge to laugh. "Have you seen you? One good punch and you could knock out pretty much anyone in the school. They'd be stupid to even try it," Kurt says, in what he hopes is an encouraging way.

"But what if they throw the first punch?" Karofsky asks, and Kurt can hear the fear in his voice.

"I still have some ice packs in my locker from when…well, anyway. They're yours if you need them. Everything will be okay."

"Okay."

_Click._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Karofsky act civilly towards each other in school. They have to, what with Karofsky and Santana still patrolling as Bully Whips and Karofsky's forced-involvement in PFLAG. But the Karofsky that Kurt interacts with at school is so different from the one that calls him on the phone asking questions that Kurt knows he doesn't really need answers to.<p>

Kurt knows that Karofsky is well aware of his own brute strength and that he can't possibly be as worried about being teased or attacked as he seems on the phone. After all, the guy does play football and if he can handle those kinds of injuries, then he's perfectly capable of handling himself in a fight, should it come to that. Though Kurt doesn't want to condone fighting, he knows that if someone took on Karofsky, they'd probably regret it. And since any verbal harassment could easily escalate into a physical fight, it makes Kurt wonder what Karofsky is really worried about regarding his theoretical coming-out scenario.

* * *

><p>The third time Karofsky calls, he apologizes.<p>

The call comes while Kurt is on the phone with Blaine, and though he hates to hang up on his boyfriend, he knows that it takes a lot of courage for Karofsky to keep calling, and he's not going to jeopardize Karofsky's quasi-trust in him if he can help it.

"Hi, Karofsky," he says, after switching over to the call waiting.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt is slightly taken aback by this apology, mainly because it's so unexpected.

"I know. You've already apologized."

"Yeah, but I…I need to say it again. I'm really sorry, Kurt, for everything. For the slushie facials and for throwing you into dumpsters and shoving you into lockers. And for…for what I did in the locker room."

"Thank you," Kurt says sincerely. "That means a lot."

"I want you to know that I don't want to…I mean, I know you and Anderson…" Karofsky trails off, unsure of how to say what he needs to say. "I know you're taken. And I'm never going to try anything like that again."

"I'm sorry, too." Kurt says. "For trying to push you into coming out at prom. You aren't ready, and I respect that. I had this grand vision of us changing the student body's opinion over night, and I know that isn't going to happen. Eventually, though, I think everything will be okay."

"I…thank you, I guess."

"These phone calls…" Kurt trails off.

"What?" Karofsky asks, and Kurt can hear him getting defensive just from that one word.

"I think they're really good. For both of us."

"Maybe," Karofsky says, and then he hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>The amount of time between phone calls is becoming shorter and shorter until eventually Karofsky is calling nearly every day. Neither of them ever brings up the phone calls during school, and they have this sort of unspoken agreement that neither of them ever will.<p>

Karofsky keeps asking questions that are so trivial that it makes Kurt sure that there is something else, some big, burning fear that Karofsky needs so badly to have Kurt assuage but that he can't quite garner enough courage to bring up in conversation.

Some nights, Kurt thinks Karofsky calls just because he needs to hear the words _everything's going to be okay_, and Kurt makes sure to say them every time he feels like Karofsky is about to hang up. Eventually, Kurt thinks that maybe if he can say the words enough, Karofsky will believe him.

It's almost the middle of October and most nights when Karofsky calls, they talk about unimportant things. They're both exhausted from practice, football and Cheerios respectively, and Kurt doesn't want to muster up the strength to start a conversation that could end up upsetting Karofsky. He knows that Karofsky has been slowly gaining trust in him, and though the progress is slow, at least it's there. He figures that eventually Karofsky will be able to talk about whatever it is that's really bothering him, and Kurt will just have to wait for that to happen. So instead they talk about the Titans' most recent victory or about Sue's latest crazy stunt. It is during these conversations that Kurt comes to the realization he and Karofsky are forming some kind of, dare he think it…friendship.

Tonight, he's telling Karofsky about Sue's newest pyrotechnic acquisition.

"So, let me get this straight," Karofsky gasps, trying to fight back laughter. "She actually wants you guys to use pompoms that are _on fir_e?"

"Thank you!" Kurt exclaims. "Thank you for seeing how insane this is! I swear, that woman won't stop until she lands half of us in the hospital." It was weird at first, having these friendly conversations with his ex-bully, but Kurt finds himself actually able to relax and enjoy them now.

"She is just plain crazy," Karofsky says, and Kurt can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah," Kurt replies, "but it'll all be okay in the end. Figgins usually steps in before anyone loses a limb."

Karofsky laughs and Kurt sighs contentedly. The conversation falls into a comfortable silence, and Kurt takes a moment to muse on this unconventional friendship.

"Kurt?" Karofsky says suddenly.

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, surprised, because whatever their relationship is now, Karofsky has never even directly addressed him by his last name, let alone by his first name.

"Can I ask you a question?" Karofsky says in a rush.

"Of course," Kurt says. "Anything."

"What happens if…" Karofsky trails off, and Kurt can distinctly hear a door slam in the background.

"I…I gotta go," Karofsky stutters. "My dad's home.

"No, Dave! Wait! Damn it!" Kurt curses as he hears the distinct _click_ of Karofsky hanging up.

_He was so close to telling me what's really bothering him_, Kurt thinks to himself. _I just know it_.

* * *

><p>Karofsky doesn't call again for another week, during which time Kurt is convinced that all the progress they've made in the past two months will be lost.<p>

The next time he does call though, is the last time he ever calls Kurt for this particular reason, which is ironic since it isn't Kurt who picks up the phone. It's Blaine.

They'd just finished watching _Enchanted_ and Kurt's in the bathroom washing the popcorn salt off his fingers when his phone rings.

"Can you get that?" He calls to Blaine without considering that it could be Karofsky on the other end.

"Sure thing," Blaine says, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"What happens if I tell my dad that I'm gay?" The voice on the other end of the line blurts out in a rush.

"Who is this?" Blaine asks.

"Anderson?"

"Karofsky?"

"Fuck. I…I must have dialed the wrong number. I gotta go!"

"Wait! Dave, wait!" Blaine insists, not fully understanding what's going on, but knowing a potentially life-altering conversation when he hears one.

The silence that meets his request makes him think that maybe Karofsky is actually going to listen to what he's about to say.

"He makes you build a car with him because he thinks it'll make you straight," Blaine says, mentally slapping himself when he realizes how stupid that sounds.

"What?"

"Well, that's what happened when I told my dad I was gay. I'll be honest with you, Dave, it…it really depends. On what kind of a person your dad is, I mean. I've never met him, I can't tell you how he's going to react. My dad and I…we haven't really gotten along since…since I came out to him, but that's not always what's going to happen!"

Kurt comes back into the room then and looks at Blaine questioningly. "Who is it?"

_Karofsky_, Blaine mouths silently, still slightly bewildered.

Kurt's eyes grow wide and he motions for Blaine to hand over the phone.

Instead, Blaine pushes the speaker button, and says, "Dave, uh, Kurt's right here. I put you on speaker phone."

"Hi." Comes Karofsky's voice through the phone, quiet and reserved.

"Hey," Kurt says, gently sitting down on the bed next to Blaine.

After an awkward silence, Blaine decides to start up where he left off.

"Kurt's dad, though…he's something else," Blaine continues, speaking to Karofsky but looking Kurt straight in the eyes. "He's probably the most accepting man I've ever met," Blaine says sincerely. "And I know that it was rough for him at first, but I know you've seen how he fights for Kurt. So that's it, then. Same scenario, two different reactions. You can't predict how it's going to turn out. You just have to…go for it."

"Blaine's right," Kurt says finally, rapt with attention now that Karofsky has finally, _finally_ found it in him to trust Kurt, and now Blaine, with his biggest fear. "You can't predict how it will turn out. But I am sure of one thing, Dave, and it's that no matter what happens with your dad, we'll make sure that you're okay. I promise."

A choked sob is heard from the other end of the line, and then its Karofsky's gruff voice with a scratchy, "Th – thanks."

"Anytime," Kurt says, exhaling loudly, thankful that Karofsky is still talking, still on the line.

"If…if you want backup when you do decide you want to tell him," Blaine starts, looking at Kurt, who nods in agreement to what Blaine is about to offer. "We're there for you, man."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Silence, then –

"Remember when I told that all of the New Directions had your back?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Karofsky says in a panicked voice.

"He means," says Blaine, catching on, "that if you've got the New Directions, then you've also got half the football team supporting you as well. Pretty good odds, if you ask me."

"That…that means a lot coming from a…from a teammate," Karofsky says quietly. "Thank you. I'm just…I'm just so freakin' scared."

There is a definitive _click_ and Kurt and Blaine know that Karofsky has hung up the phone.

They look at each other, both silently asking _Did that really just happen_? Blaine presses the 'end' button on Kurt's phone and places it on the bedside table.

"I wanted to tell you," Kurt says, breaking the silence. "We've been talking for a few months, but he didn't want anyone to know. He's…he's made a lot of progress."

"I can tell," Blaine says. "Wow…you're amazing, you know that? Not many people would be willing to help their bully face his fears. I know I would never be able to do something like that."

"I had to, Blaine. He's got no one else to turn to."

"And that is why I love you so much," Blaine says, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "You are so forgiving and so understanding and just plain wonderful."

"Thanks," Kurt says, blushing. "I just hope that everything turns out okay for him."

"It will," Blaine says, as Kurt's phone vibrates with a text message.

It's from Karofsky.

_Tomorrow at 7? Please_.

Kurt glances at Blaine, who nods his assent.

_We'll be there_, Kurt texts back.

* * *

><p>The sun is shining but it's almost November so the boys are donning light jackets as they walk up the steps of Karofsky's front porch. Kurt glances at Blaine for reassurance and is met with a determined smile from the other boy. <em>Now or never, then<em>, Kurt thinks to himself as he reaches out and knocks three times on the door.

If standing on Karofsky's front porch is awkward, then having Mr. Karofsky answer the door is even more so.

"Hi, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt says, smiling. "May we come in?"

"Of course," Mr. Karofsky says with a slightly confused look on his face as he ushers the boys in through the front door.

"Mr. Karofsky, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Blaine says as he shakes hands with Mr. Karofsky.

"I don't mean to sound blunt, boys, but what are you doing here? If there's another problem with David then – "

"No, Dad," Dave says as he comes into the hallway. "I asked them to come."

"Oh. Okay," Mr. Karofsky says, still looking perplexed.

Dave's face goes pale and before has the chance to bolt, Blaine rescues them all from the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should all sit down," he suggests.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Karofsky says. "Please, come into the living room. Make yourselves at home." He sends a questioning glance towards his son, but Dave just stares at the rug as he shuffles his feet into the adjacent room.

Kurt and Blaine sit next to each other on one of the couches while Mr. Karofsky makes himself comfortable on the other couch, facing them. Dave opts for the arm chair, the only neutral zone left.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Mr. Karofsky asks gruffly.

"Dad, I…I…" Dave's voice falters.

"Hey," Kurt says, looking Dave in the eyes. He reaches out his hand and squeezes Dave's hand which is resting tensely on the armrest of the chair. "It's all going to be okay, remember?" Kurt smiles, and Dave nods, face determined.

"Dad, Kurt and Blaine are here for…for support."

"Dave, what's wrong?" Mr. Karofsky asks his son worriedly.

"Dad, I'm…I'm gay."

Kurt sucks in a breath as his eyes turn toward Mr. Karofsky, ready to gage his reaction. But Mr. Karofsky just sits there, silent and stone faced and Kurt didn't think the situation could get any more awkward, but he's pretty sure it just did. And sure, he and Blaine promised Dave that they would be there for him but they never actually talked about what to do if things took a turn for the worse.

Dave stands up suddenly, tears streaming down his face.

"Dad I'm sor – sorry," he stutters. "I can't…I can't…" he mutters incoherently and he looks like he's about to bolt when Mr. Karofsky stands up from the couch and in two strides is across the room, his son wrapped up in his arms.

"Son," he says in a raspy voice. "Son, I will _always_ love you. I don't care if you're gay or straight or _purple_.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his own and squeezes it gently. "I think that's our cue to leave, babe," he says softly.

They stand up together and head towards the door, not wanting to interrupt the father-son moment, but Dave stops them.

"Wait," he says, breaking away from his father.

He steps towards Kurt and Blaine, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Thank you," he says, smiling.

"Sure thing, big guy," Blaine says, holding out a hand. Dave shakes it firmly.

"Anytime," Kurt says, grinning broadly.

"So, tomorrow in school…" Dave lets the question linger in the air between them.

"Absolutely," Kurt says.

In a surprise move, Dave sweeps Kurt into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks you so, _so_ much," he says in a soft, choked up voice.

"You're welcome," Kurt says simply. Dave lets him go with a nervous laugh and wipes his eyes again. "Well, we'll get going so you and your dad can have some time to talk," Kurt says, as he and Blaine head towards the door. "If you need anything…"

"I've got your number," Dave says.

"See you, then," says Kurt.

"Bye," says Blaine, as Dave closes the door behind them.

Blaine entwines his fingers with Kurt's as they walk towards the car.

"So what do we tackle next? World hunger? Homelessness? Poverty?" he asks excitedly.

"Hmmm," Kurt says. "I'm actually setting my sights a little lower than that. Rachel's got a closet that absolutely _needs_ to be rid of those horrid knit animal sweaters," he jokes, as Blaine opens the passenger-side door for him.

"I love you," Blaine says, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Love you, too." Kurt says, smiling up at him as Blaine closes the door.

They drive back to Kurt's house in comfortable silence, ready to help Karofsky however he needs them to at school tomorrow, and content with the knowledge that they've made a difference.


End file.
